new_jack_cityfandomcom-20200216-history
Pookie
'''Benny "Pookie" Robinson '''is a character in New Jack City. He is a crack addict from the start and turns into a police informant after completing rehab. History First Encounter with Scotty In the beginning, Scotty Appleton, an undercover cop, is having a deal with Pookie around the poor areas in New York City. As Pookie's impatience occur, Scotty finally shows Pookie a book bag of money. Suprised, Pookie kicks Scotty in the groin and takes the bag, leading a long chase through the New York Projects. Around a playground, Pookie opens fire at Scotty and Scotty returns fire, wounding Pookie in the ankle and the money being dropped, spreading around the playground as pedestrians are taking money. Scotty then taunts on him before beginning to read Pookie's Miranda rights, only for the other cops to intervene and free Pookie away. Downfall Pookie becomes a homeless crack addict. Three years later, in 1989, during Scotty and his partner Nick Percetti having an operation, spying on Nino and his gang, who are giving Thanksgiving food to the poor. Pookie’s condition has significantly deteriorated and he is shown disheveled with poor hygiene. After he cuts through line to see Nino, Pookie is given a batch of turkey and the former offers Pookie a position at the C.M.B. In an abandoned building, Pookie complains about his crackhead girlfriend, who has eaten most of the turkey. His girlfriend's refusal to share the food enrages Pookie and he attacks her, with Scotty intervening and seperating them. Pookie soon recognizes Scotty but Scotty then threatens to shoot Pookie if he doesn't shut up. Pookie then pleads that he never meant to hurt his girlfriend but the crack is getting into him. Scotty then takes Pookie. Rehab Some days later, Pookie regains his stylish clothing but Scotty takes him to rehab. An angered Pookie, who is handcuffed by police officials, is signed up and as Scotty tries to say to Pookie that he is trying to help him, Pookie angrily insults him and responds that Scotty isn't helping. Months later, he succeeds from rehab. Joining as an informant After rehab, Pookie wants to help the police into helping the police into capturing Nino. Scotty agrees but Pookie is joined as an informant. Pookie receives the job from Nino and is introduced to technological elements to view the operations of the C.M.B by Parks as he is pleaded by the other policemen, much to Stone's disagreement. He then goes through the Carter, in which is the C.M.B's crackhouse headquarters. Later on a beach, Stone is in disagreement of Pookie as an informant, since he believes that Pookie will fail the operation. Scotty then goes at Pookie of the operation. Death Pookie, who receives a better position as a conducting operator, is in shame and as he sends the crack to another room, he secretly sneaks crack, unbeknowist to others. Later, he makes comments to naked crack-creators and exercises, much to Scotty and the other policemen's suprise and unwillingness. As Nick makes a rude comment of Pookie, Scotty becomes angered and attempts to fight at Nick but the quartet (Parks and a policemen) stops in the process when Gee Money and Duh Duh Man enters the room to see Pookie's behavior. As Gee Money asks Pookie a question, Gee becomes suspicious to Pookie's response as Duh Duh Man goes behind him and holds him back. As Gee searches through for crack, he soon realizes that Pookie is wearing a wire and also wearing a recording belt. Gee Money orders one of his men to kill Pookie as Pookie warns Scotty to hurry. The policemen then searches through the Carter, in which Gee Money orders the Carter to be burned since the police are on their way. Around the collapsing Carter, Scotty goes through rooms to call for Pookie, finding him with his head twisted. Scotty, Nick and Parks also realizes that his body is connected to a bomb, wired to blow. Nick then manages to cut off the red wire and after the success, the trio prays for Pookie's death. Many days later, Pookie is given a funeral. Personality He is shown to be heavily aggresive when is extremely addicted to crack sometimes. When sober, he is loyal and honest with his recovery from rehab. He is mentally addicted to the drug, for example when he sneaks crack and becomes high, leading to his death. Appearance *New Jack City Trivia *He is potrayed by Chris Rock. *Pookie is sometimes mentioned in other popular culture, most notably Boondocks The Boondocks in the episode "Wingmen".